I need to save Zelda
by SakuraTigerAlchemist
Summary: I need to save her... I need to. Just a little one-shot.


The demon in front of him was giant, powerful, and seemed invincible. But he wouldn't give up, no, he couldn't. He raised his sword high to the sky and dashed forward towards the demon. In one swift graceful movement he sent the sword on the demon, right in his unguarded region, his heart. The demon perished into a cloud of purple smoke and left a heart container and many rupees in its place for the Hero.

"Link."

"Link! Wake up."

The Hero opened his blue eyes and was woken to the sight of his teacher, Master Owlan. He sat up and ran a hand through his blonde hair, looking around the room he was in. It was his own room, the one in the academy his parents sent him to before they...

"Link. Get ready, class is about to begin. You better not be late today, and if it continues I have no choice but to kick you out." His white haired teacher interrupted his train of thought.

"No. Zelda. I have to save Zelda. I was almost to her, I just needed to save her. I need to." Link replied, starting to get worried.

"Link, calm down. We've been over this a lot. Zelda is gone. She died years ago, there is no Zelda anymore." His teacher tried to comfort him by placing his hand on Link's shoulder.

The student pushed the hand off. "No. You are lying. Stop lying to me. Zelda is alive, I have to fight the demons and save her, I have to get a fairy in a bottle and then talk to the Kikwis. I need to save Zelda." He began to search the room frantically. He was looking for the Master sword and his iron shield, but he could not find them.

Master Owlan sighed and breathed in deeply. "Link, there is no Zelda. Stop acting like you are in old times and that we are on a floating island. We have lots of technology and we are on the Earth, one big place with no islands in the sky. It is the year 2013, not the 1800s. Stop acting like this is one big place where you have to fight demons and bosses and then save Zelda. There is no Zelda, no demons, and no monsters."

At this the young boy stopped looking. Tears started streaming down his face. "STOP! NO. You are wrong! Everyone is wrong. They are lying to me, everyone tells me the same thing but they are lying! I NEED TO SAVE ZELDA." He screamed at the white haired man and ran out of the room, never stopping or looking back. He ran up the steps and past many students, straight out the door and jumped down, running and running.

The teacher didn't stop the boy, he couldn't if he tried. He was greatly worried about his student, for it seemed every day he got worse and worse, losing to insanity. Every night the boy had dreams of olden times where he would take a sword and shield and fight monsters and demons until he rescued Zelda. Oh, Zelda. She was his childhood friend and she died of a deadly disease that came through the town when she was just eight. Since then the boy was depressed and didn't respond to people properly. Around age thirteen he started having the dreams, and starting slowly losing his sanity. He was seventeen now and almost a man, but it seemed he was almost at his breaking point.

Link ran. He needed to save Zelda. She was in the dungeon, waiting for him to find and save her. She was waiting for him. He couldn't find his sword so he wanted to search the temple for the one where he had met the spirit of his first sword, Fi. As he ran up the step hill and got to the top, he couldn't find the temple. Where had it gone? It was just there a while ago, but not it was missing.

Link ran to the edge of the cliff. Maybe he could search for it on his Skyloft, way above the clouds and the people lying to him. But for some reason, he couldn't move. His legs gave way and he fell to his knees, new tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Z... Zelda." He cried. "I'm going to save you Zelda, I promise." He sobbed to the quiet air. He would find the temple, his sword, and he would save his beloved Zelda.

After the tears stopped, he stared at the grass underneath him. He was still on his hands and knees and he just couldn't get up. He started to remember things, things about his past.

When he was just a boy, his mother left his father and never came back. He was only three at the time and didn't remember much of his mother at the time. Afterwards he lived alone with his father, a little secluded from the rest of the town. His father worked for the night patrol as a police officer and he said goodbye to his son every night, then came home in the morning to be greeted by his boy.

One night when Link was only five, his father was called on special mission and he dropped Link off at the academy. The night seemed solemn, but Link hadn't noticed, he said goodbye and waited for his father's return, just like normal. But it was not normal. His father never returned. Link refused to move from his spot by the main window, waiting happily for the return of his father. It was weeks before Link had noticed anyone besides himself as he sat by that window.

It was Zelda that had gotten Link to stop waiting and realize his father was gone for good. She befriended him and was there for him when he needed her. They grew up together, and when her mother died, he was there for her. She was the only one he had left, and he had grown to love her.

But then she was plagued with the disease that had killed her mother. He never left her side, holding her hand the whole time. One day when he was sitting next to her, her hand became cold and he could no longer feel her pulse.

"No. No. Zelda. DON'T LEAVE ME." he screamed over and over, tears running down his face once again. He opened his eyes and remembered where he was and what he was doing.

He knew he needed to save Zelda. He stood up and didn't even wipe the tears off his face.

"Here I come, Zelda. I'll save you." he whispered to the air around him.

He looked down the side of the cliff and didn't even look back as he braced himself. He jumped off the cliff and and whistled loudly for his Skyloft.

Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong. His Skyloft was not coming to his call, it never would.

His eyes widened and his pupils dilated in fear. He was falling down a five story cliff, there was no one to save him this time. As he fell, he lost he last bit of sanity.

"NO. NO. ZELDA! I NEED TO SAVE ZELDA! NO. NO! ZELDA!" He screamed as he fell.

"ZELDA! I NEED TO SAVE HER. _**ZEL**_..."

* * *

**A/N**: So this was just a little one-shot for The Legend of Zelda. It takes place in Skyward Sword, at least that's where the characters are from. Tell me how it was and if you liked it. If you want to see more, then tell me. I think I might make some more, I don't know.


End file.
